


Feeliing2?

by Happylittleaddict



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Mentioned Character Death, he’s been through a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict
Summary: Sollux needs to talk





	Feeliing2?

Sollux threw something at the wall in frustration. He couldn’t focus, why couldn’t he ever fucking focus on the things he needed to? What curse was this? Had he done something in a past life? Was it punishment for his ancestors? What? Why was it when he needed to do something he couldn’t do it? The only thing he seemed to be any good at was coding and even that could get fucked up. Like the virus he made that fried karkats computer. He wasn’t any good at helping people he obviously failed at that and the damn voices wouldn’t shut the fuck up. Why couldn’t they just be silent for once!? He couldn’t catch a damn break could he. He let out a frustrated yell and threw something at the wall again. “What the fuck ith the god damn point in being thmart if there ith literally nothing i can fucking do with it!?” He growled and ran a hand through his hair.

He took a deep breath “alright…. calm down thol you’re not fixing anything by flipping out like thith….” He picked up the things he had thrown against his hives wall and tossed the pieces in the garbage. He needed to calm down. His psionics would get weird if he let himself get more angry. “Maybe i should talk to my luthuth….” he said and sighed, his lusus was an idiot of a creature but he was still his caretaker. Maybe he could help. 

Sollux made his way to the roof of his communal hive to sit with his lusus and feed him. It was about that time anyways right? He was pretty sure at least… “hey big dummy. Over here. Time to eat thomthing.” He said to him as he approached, sometimes his Lusus didnt react well to being approached. This seemed to be a rare occasion though. Sollux patted his shoulder as he fed him before pressing his forehead against his chest “i feel like a fuck up…” he said, he didn’t have confidence that the biclops would understand what he was on about but maybe that wasn’t what he needed. Maybe he just needed to say this to someone or something out loud. “I can’t do shit… i couldn’t thtop vrithka from controlling me to kill aa. I couldnt thtop the game. I couldnt thtop my friendth from dying. Fuck… they have died a lot too…. i lotht count actually…. too many timelineth…. too many iterationth and every time i have fucked up.” He said his voice wobbling a bit as he spoke. He had been through a lot he knew that. He had always tried to make it seem like he didn’t care, act like an apathetic asshole and not let anyone too close. If they got close it would all just hurt more. 

His Lusus rumbled as he talked letting him get this out, he didn’t really understand what his charge was saying, but he could tell he was upset. His charge seemed to get upset a lot and he did not understand why that was and he could not do anything about it. He could stand there and let him ramble though.

Sollux sighed looking up at his Lusus “i know i inthult you and shit but i don’t hate you…. your a big idiot but your my big idiot of a guardian. Not like you’ll underthtand that anywayth….” he sighed lightl, he felt a little better after talking. The world around him slowly faded away as he began to move out of this particular dream bubble.


End file.
